1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic display, in particular, to a portable display that allows an oblique angle of view and displays a stereo image floating in mid-air. The stereoscopic display provides an angle of view natural to the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, conventional stereoscopic displays employ binocular fusion to display stereo images. The images displayed by conventional stereoscopic displays are only viewable from the front, and are unviewable from any other angle. When stereoscopic displays are placed horizontally for situations such as aviation terrain models, building models, 3D medical training, an oblique angle of view is natural to the user. However, conventional stereoscopic displays fail to provide a natural angle of view in the aforementioned situations, thus being inconvenient for the user. Moreover, conventional stereoscopic displays provide the user with visual stimuli in only one direction, i.e., either with the image advancing forward, or withdrawing backward. Therefore, conventional stereoscopic displays fail to provide a vivid sensation that the image is escaping the confines of the plane of display and floating in mid-air.
In this regard, the inventors of the present invention provide a stereoscopic display to address the aforementioned drawbacks.